Gods and Demons
---- Cataract - Southfield - Town Square :An old cobblestone square, now thick with weeds and dust, surrounded by the splintered and charred ruins of buildings that used to be homes, shops and community gathering spaces in a thriving town. Some years ago, Southfield fell into ruin after it was overrun by drakespawn and bloodthirsty Wildlings. ---- The room is as normal guarded by a mage, two accolytes, and two of those heavily armored Sae'Kall at the door. Food hasn't been issued out to the prisoners for the past two days, and water has been sparse, enough to keep them alive, but not enough to really quench thirst. Cephas hovers in his mystic prison - well enough himself, but visibly drained from repeated attempts to break out of the circle. Alexia is in her spot chained to the wall, sagging against her restraints but not doing anything in particular to expend energy. Her head is down and she's silent for the moment. The High Mage enters with his accolytes after a time. One Accolyte carries a lage pail of water, the other a loaf of bread, looks to be taken from the Southfield stores. The High Mage just stops for the moment, looking at the prisoners. The angel's voice is a low growl. "I will break free again," he says quietly. "And I will not return to the circle afterward." Alexia moves her head just enough to look over at Cephus, and possibly see who he's speaking to. "So you say," the staff intones to Cephas, "Are we willing to talk now? A bite of food and a drink of water would be an ample reward for a question answered well," "It will not sway me," Cephas growls. "And for their suffering you will answer." Alexia remains silent for now, her eyes going from Cephas to the mage and back again. "I answer only to the Gods," the staff replies to Cephas, before the High Mage waves a three fingered claw at the accolyte with the bread, who begins to move around the room, letting all the prisoners get a good view of the food. "Your gods are false," Cephas growls. "None of the Ascendant Powers would condone the torture of innocents." Alexia still remains silent, her eyes watching the movement of the food and the reactions of the other prisoners. The other prisoners don't seem as strong willed as the Elf and the Angel, longingly looking at the food. The high Mage chitters and the accolyte pauses by Lexi, waving the bread just out of reach. "They are not false. If your soul was not so useful I would send you to them so they could teach you what is done to heretics," "Torturing the innocent is the mark of devils, not gods," Cephas snarls. "You torture them now." He presses taloned hands against the invisible boundaries of the circle, straining, but although there are golden sparks, he is firmly bound. "I *will* get free and punish this." Alexia lets her head droop again her eyes going back to the floor for now. "You have not met the Gods, you do not know of their power, and what they can give to us, you do not understand," the staff replies. The Accolyte continues on his way around the room. "And there, you lie," says Cephas flatly. "All your power and I could break free more than once. I will break free again. All your power can't hold a servant of the *true* Powers." Alexia glances over to Cephas, a small smile on her lips, but no other response. "I am only mortal, dead one. Can't you see that the fact that I can hold you is proof enough that the Gods are incredibly powerful?" the staff asks. The High Mage glances around, "Well, it seems the food will have to go to waste if none of you wish to speak," "And that you can't tempt them or break them even when you torture them, says these people are stronger than you," says Cephas. "Knowledge can catch me, but it takes power to hold me. You don't have enough to keep me." "If your gods were powerful they would have no need to do this to us," she says in a tired weak voice. "They will break, we have time," the staff replies, "They will break. And the Gods are not at their true power yet, when we bring them here, they will be," "They will never be, for they are not gods," says Cephas with finality. "By the actions they command and condone they prove that." "Demons," Lexi hisses, "Only demons would be this cruel." "If you joined us you would see them not as cruel, but unbelievers must be punished, so it is written," the staff replies. "That is how I know they are not gods," says Cephas. "True gods care even for what is not their own." Alexia falls silent again, her head hanging, her eyes closing and she begins to hum softly almost inaudibly. "They care. Your souls will serve them well," the staff replies. Cephas shakes his head. "You have no idea what you are talking about," he says, almost sadly. for action Alexia keeps her eyes closed, her head down still, and continues the soft nearly inaudible humming. "We will find out what we need to know eventually, we have time," the staff replies, "Another few days without food should get you ready to tell us," "If you can hold me that long," says Cephas. He straightens up, closing his eyes as his wings enfold him. It would seem the angel is finished speaking. Alexia looks over at the mage, and the humming stops, "And what is starving us going to do?" she asks, "We're dead...we recaporialize." "You wont die by it, we can't allow that, but it makes you weak, easier to persuade," the staff replies. Alexia smirks, "Right," she says looking back down, "Not likely," and she starts up the humming again. "We'll see in a few days," the staff replies, before the high mage turns to go, the accolytes leave the food and water in view of the prisoners. Alexia continus with the humming, a little louder now category: Necromundus Logs